warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Duskpaw
|pastaffie = None |age = Unknown |death = Smoke inhalation |postdeath = Unknown |kit = Unknown |apprentice=Duskpaw |mother = Cherrytail |father=Sharpclaw |brother=Hawkwing |sister=Cloudmist, Blossomheart |mentor =Waspwhisker |apps = None |livebooks = Ravenpaw's Farewell, Hawkwing's Journey |deadbooks = Unknown}} Duskpaw is a ginger tabby tom. History In the Super Edition Arc ''Hawkwing's Journey :Duskpaw is introduced as Hawkpaw, Cloudpaw, and Blossompaw's sibling. He prods Hawkpaw awake, saying that he, Cloudpaw, and Pebblepaw have come up with a plan to get Twoleg food from the Twolegplace. When Hawkpaw questions what will happen if their mentors find out, Duskpaw dismisses the question. He is noted to be very comical and mischevious, especially when it comes to Twoleg food, something he has enjoyed since kithood. After Hawkpaw still refuses to go, he leaves. :Later on, Hawkpaw is hunting with Ebonyclaw when both of them scent something that is particularly alarming. Eventually, they arrive at the Twoleg greenplace, which has caught on fire while the three apprentices were still inside. Hawkpaw leaps in to save them, and hears Duskpaw yowl. While Duskpaw is scrabbling on a burning branch, he looks at Hawkpaw. Thinking that Duskpaw wants him to save Pebblepaw, Hawkpaw leaves him there and saves Pebblepaw. Ebonyclaw and Hawkpaw go back and pull the branch off of Duskpaw, by which point he is unconscious due to smoke inhalation. Only then did Hawkpaw realize that he was asking Hawkpaw to save him, not Pebblepaw. :By the time they all reach camp, Duskpaw's heart and breathing have stopped due to the amount of smoke he inhaled, as a result of being rescued last. To the dismay of the Clan, Echosong fails to revive him. Hawkpaw takes his brother's death the hardest, believing that Duskpaw's death was his fault, but his mother, Cherrytail attempts to console his grief by mentioning how he saved Pebblepaw's life. Throughout the book, Hawkpaw insists the should have saved Duskpaw instead of Pebblepaw. :Several days later, Hawkpaw visits his brother's grave the morning before Hawkpaw's warrior ceremony. He angrily meows aloud how his brother should've been receiving his warrior name with him, and bids farewell to his brother, promising that he'll never forget him. He continues to think about Duskpaw during his warrior ceremony: how his brother will never have a warrior name, never joke during a tense moment, or ease his brother's nervousness. After the ceremony, Hawkwing reflects how their father, Sharpclaw, has been cold and silent since Duskpaw's death. When Pebblepaw thanks Hawkwing for saving her during the fire, Hawkwing's anger finally spills, and he snaps how Duskpaw would still be alive if Hawkwing hadn't saved her. Duskpaw is mentioned again during his littermates' vigil. :When Echosong reveals to the Clan the propechy about the fire, Hawkwing assumes that Echosong knew about the fire and could've saved Duskpaw. When he confronts her about this, Echosong replies she awoke from her vision when the fire already began. He continues to insist that the prophecy is about Duskpaw until his father reprimands him. Leafstar decides to send a patrol to check the scorched Twolegplace greenplace just in case. The memories of his brother's death assault Hawkwing's mind as the patrol searches the area. They find nothing, and Hawking stays behind to reflect on Duskpaw's death. A strange tom named Darktail eavesdrop on Hawkwing's reflection, and Darktail mentions how he was caught in the fire, too. Hawkwing develops a strange connection to Darktail, since he was in the same fire that killed Duskpaw. :During the journey to find the Clans, Hawkwing continues to be mean-spirited to Pebblepaw because of what happened. Waspwhisker, Duskpaw's mentor, reflects on how Duskpaw would've loved the Twolegplace. Waspwhisker mentions how troublesome his former apprentice was, but blames himself for his death, explaining how if he had been sterner with him, maybe he wouldn't have sneaked off. The two share fond memories of Duskpaw's mischevious and silly antics, and surmise that Duskpaw would've wanted them to remember him with happiness instead of grief. Despite this, Hawkwing continues to mourn for his brother. When Billystorm dies, Hawkwing recognizes the pain Pebblepaw is going through because of Duskpaw's death. When Honeytail dies, Hawkwing horrifyingly wonders when the deaths will stop. :Before the second quest, Sharpclaw scolds his son for his behavior. His father wonders if Hawkwing has become too reckless since Duskpaw's death. Hawkwing angrily insists that he doesn't want to hear anything about Duskpaw anymore, and Sharpclaw interprets this as Hawkwing trying to forget him. Reflecting, he realizes he never wanted to forget Duskpaw. After Toad's death, Hawkwing comforts Darktail and explains how he knows what it's like to feel responsible for a cat's death. When the patrol returns to the gorge, Sharpclaw accuses Hawkwing of attempting to make Darktail his replacement brother. He attempts to deny it, but wonders if it was true. During Darktail's betrayal, Hawkwing wonders how he ever could've thought Darktil would've helped him recover from Duskpaw's death. Several moons after SkyClan is driven out of the gorge, Hawkwing thinks of him when Pebbleshine tells him she's expecting kits. He reflects how he failed his brother and father, but vows to not fail his new family. Hawkwing thinks of his littermate one final time when he reflects how much trouble SkyClan has been in since Duskpaw's death. In the Novellas Ravenpaw's Farewell :Duskpaw is a young SkyClan apprentice, and his mentor is Waspwhisker. As SkyClan's deputy, Sharpclaw, divides up the duties for each of his cats to perform in preparation for the upcoming battle with the hostile kittypets, Duskpaw is assigned to gather rocks for their new scent markers along the border. He is joined by Waspwhisker, Cherrytail, and the young cat wishing to join SkyClan, Riley. Trivia Mistakes *He has been mistakenly called Dustpaw. Character Pixels Kin Members '''Mother:' :Cherrytail: Father: :Sharpclaw: Brother: :Hawkwing: Sisters: :Cloudmist: :Blossomheart: Uncle: :Sparrowpelt: Grandmother: :Jessamy:Revealed in the ''Warriors'' App Nieces: :Violetshine: :Twigbranch: Cousins: :Pebbleshine: :Parsleyseed: :Sunnykit: :Pigeonkit: :Quailkit: |''See more''}} Tree Quotes References and Citations ru:Мраколапde:Duskpaw (WC)pl:Zmierzchowa Łapafi:Duskpawfr:Duskpaw Category:Males Category:SkyClan cats Category:Apprentices Category:Ravenpaw's Farewell characters Category:Minor characters Category:Hawkwing's Journey characters Category:Deceased characters